


how to make a bad week better

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n has bad case of the "blahs" with a little push from Dean, Sam makes it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to make a bad week better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sams_Moosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/gifts).



> Written by request for Sams_Moosette.

You sighed as you tossed the blanket back over your side as you curled up in bed. It had been a week since the last hunt and a week since you had started to feel down. You didn't join the boys in the usual after hunt celebration, you had went back to the motel, showered and went to sleep. The boys thought it was you just being tired from the hunt. A few days in the woods never bothered you and now that Wendingo wouldn't bother another camp site. No, tromping around the woods, hunting the supernatural never bothered you, but this last week you just went yourself. Nothing really interested you, well nothing except seeing Sam. Just yesterday he found a hunt in northern Maine, but it was so far he passed it on to the closest hunter. Thankfully you didn't have to put on your fake it smile. You tossed and turned in bed, finally landing on your back staring at the ceiling. You thought about getting up and turning on some music or going out to the library to read but just couldn't work up the energy. You hadn't been feeling at all like yourself. You knew the signs. You had watched what depression had done to your family, and tried to fight it, but this time it was winning. You didn't want to do much of anything but stay in bed, in your room at the bunker. You couldn't even smile at Sam when he passed you in the hallway. You huffed out a breathe and kicked the covers off your legs, determined to do SOMETHING today. Instead, after kicking them off, you just laid there.  
Down in the library, the boys did what they always did, sat at the tables researching the next case. The books poured out before them. Dean sat kicked back in his chair drinking a cup of coffee and reading from a lore book. Sam was hunched over his laptop checking news reports.  
"Have you seen y/n today Sam?" Dean asked him casually. Dean knew a secret. He knew Sam liked you, but didn't know if you liked him or not so he had never told you.  
"No, and honestly I think she may be depressed. She's barely been out of her room."  
"Maybe she's just tired. We have been hunting a lot."  
"Dean its been a week since we've left for a hunt and she went right back to the motel when we finished off that Wendingo. I'm worried." Sam pushed a hand through his hair, and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, Dr. Phil, then go see what's wrong." He shook his head.  
"What if," Sam shook his head. He so didn't want to bring that up.  
"What if what Sammy? Just go knock and see if she's okay. If she is, then we'll figure out where our next hunt is. Maybe she just needs to be back out on the road." Dean shook his head in turn and turned the page in his book.  
"Fine," Sam tossed up his hands and pushed back from the table. He didn't want to tell Dean, but he missed it being just the two of you off researching while Dean was off somewhere. He especially missed your smile.  
Sam made his way down the hallway to your room. He ran a hand over his hair before he knocked quietly on your door.  
"Y/n are you awake?" Sam asked. Lately you had usually been asleep when he checked in on you. You looked at the door and debated your answer. You didn't want him to know how you were feeling but you did want to see him. You sat up in bed and pushed your hair out of your face and tried to get it to act right.  
"Yeah, Sam?" You called back quietly. You heard the door creak open as Sam poked his head around the door. He smiled at you and for the first time in days you felt a little happy.  
"Hey, you okay? You missed breakfast and lunch." You sighed. You should have guessed he would notice.  
"Yeah, I'm..." you shrugged. "Fine." Sam frowned. He knew the difference in okay fine and I don't want to talk about it fine. He opened your door and walked into your room.  
"You don't sound fine. You sure nothing's wrong?" You sighed and rested your head on your knees.  
"I don't know Sam. Just feeling blah." Sam frowned again and remembered what you had told him about your past when you had met him.  
"Want to talk?" Sam walked to the other side of the room and sat in your desk chair. You shrugged, but being around Sam had always made you feel better before. Neither of you spoke for a good five minutes. "Is it your period?" He finally asked and you smiled and shook your head.  
"No. I don't know what's wrong Sam. I just feel really blah. That's the best way to explain it."  
"You want to go do something?" He asked.  
"Not really. I'm sure we're going to be leaving soon right?" He shrugged.  
"Haven't found a case yet. I was just looking at news reports." He crossed one leg over the other.  
"Oh. Well," you didn't know what else to say. Sam's smile appeared slowly on his face.  
"You should get dressed. I have an idea that will kill the blahs." He said. You couldn't help but return the smile.  
"Like what?" Now that you thought about it, maybe going away with Sam was what you needed.  
"Just get dressed," he popped up out of the chair and went to leave. He turned back to you, his smile wider. "If you don't, I'll just drag you out of here like that," he pointed to you and laughed and left your room.  
You frowned after him and reached up to touch your hair. You gasped and jumped up, running to your mirror. Your hair was in nine different directions and although you slept most of the week, you didn't look rested. You hurried and grabbed a change of clothes and raced down to the showers. Sam Winchester just saw you looking absolutely terrible.  
\----------  
"See I told you, this would chase away the blahs," Sam said as you walked side by side in downtown Witchata eating ice cream after seeing a movie. Which of course was a horror movie, you both laughed your way through.  
"You're right." You told him as you licked at the dripping ice cream running down your cone onto your hand. Movie and ice cream with one of your favorite people, definitely put you in a better mood. Sam smiled down at you as he picked at his banana split. He hated pineapple but forgot to ask them to omit them.  
You finally finished off your walk and made it back to the truck Sam had gotten a week before. He opened your door and you hopped in with a quick shake of your head since you really did have to hop up. After closing the door, he walked around the hood and easily slid inside.  
"One more stop before we go back to the bunker," he told you. You looked over at him, but he was looking at the road. You leaned your head on the door and pretended to pay him no mind. Though you had been very aware of how close he was all night.  
Sam drove for another half hour, music from his radio filling the silence between you two. He has stopped in the middle of nowhere, the sun just setting. It was pretty.  
"What are we doing here Sam?" You asked as you got out of the truck when he opened your door.  
"When it was just Dean and I, before we got the bunker, sometimes we'd pull up in fields like this and just watch the stars at night taking a break from driving." He leaned up against the hood of his truck while you stood next to him. Sam in the fading sun was breathtaking.  
"Right after my mom died, I would go to this spot by our house and sit on top of the hill for hours and watch the world move around me," you told him as you slipped your hands into the light jacket you were wearing.  
"You know you can talk to me about anything. Why were you feeling depressed, y/n?" Sam finally asked you.  
"I'm not sure. It was just after the last road trip," you shrugged. "I just felt really down and you and Dean were so excited after getting it done. Sometimes it makes me feel just one step on the outside even though I've lived with you guys for a year. Sometimes, it feels like I don't fit." You had always felt out of step with your family, and now your second family was feeling that way too. Sam didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just kept looking at the fading sun.  
"You fit. Please don't think that you don't. Sometimes me and Dean just get caught up. I'm sorry if we ever made you feel like you didn't." You looked up at him as he looked down at you. You felt the brush creep into your face as you looked away.  
"Usually I can deal with it. You two are partners, I get it. But this last time I don't know where my head was, but I just wanted to be alone." Sam slid his arm around you and pulled you over to him. It was a sweet gesture, you just wanted it to mean more than it probably did and that was another problem entirely.  
"We're all in this together. Please don't feel like you have to be alone, anymore." He said, his voice quiet in the empty field.  
"You have Dean, I really don't have someone who knows me like he knows you."  
"You've got me." He laughed quietly. You shook your head.  
"Not really." You looked up and he looked down at you again, a frown on his face. You were sorry to break the good mood of the night.  
"Y/n, you've had me since we caught each others eye across the bar." You laughed. No way. "What's so funny?" He demanded.  
"Then why have you never done anything about it Winchester?" Yeah you were definitely feeling better.  
"I wasn't sure you wanted me to do anything," he said as he moved his arm away from you. You frowned, then decided to do something you had always thought of doing. You stepped in front of Sam and rose up on your tiptoes and laid your lips on his. You quickly stepped back and looked off to the horizon, but the sun had already set. "What was that for?" Sam asked stunned.  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it," you said embarrassed. You went to walk by Sam to get into the truck when he stopped you.  
"We're not leaving until you tell me what that was for." You scowled up at him.  
"Just forget it Sam." You shook your head as everything you were feeling earlier hit you again.  
"Hey," Sam said more gently when he noticed you were about to cry. He pulled you to him and leaned down and kissed you back. You were shocked, but kissed him back. As he pulled away you opened your mouth.  
"I love you Sam." You looked away shocked you told him how you felt, but being in his arms was amazing.  
"I love you too, y/n." You gasped and shook your head. No way could Sam Winchester love you. "Yes, I do. Why don't we try that again," he pulled you against him and laid his lips back on yours. When he let you go this time, you were both breathless. "Let's go home so we can chase something else away," he smiled at you and you laughed and smacked his chest and stepped out of his arms.  
The whole way back to the bunker, you sat right next to Sam, his around you, a smile a mile wide across your face. You were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests! Sometimes it just takes a little time to get them up. Let me know what you think about this one. Comments/requests always welcome. Kudos are too!


End file.
